


A soft boy

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [438]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Blow Jobs, Bottoming, Covid 19 never happened, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Niko is a softie, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ils sont censés coucher ensemble, mais leurs égos entrent en jeu.
Relationships: Jürgen Klopp/Niko Kovač, Niko Kovač/Mauricio Pochettino
Series: FootballShot [438]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	A soft boy

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais pas.

A soft boy

  
Niko masque un sourire, alors il a finalement eu sa revanche, pas que les huitièmes de l'année dernière l'aient particulièrement frustré, mais ça lui fait quand même quelque chose de savoir qu'il ne va plus être le seul à devoir vivre avec ça. Maintenant c'est à son tour de devoir prendre soin de Jürgen. Il n'a pas pris une chambre d'hôtel à Liverpool pour rien, alors il invite Klopp à être dans la même position que lui quand il avait lamentablement perdu ce huitième retour. Sa chambre accueille vite un invité, ses lèvres se déposent sur celles de Jürgen, ils forment un sacré clan d'échecs. La question qu'il lui laisse à voix basse une fois le baiser interrompu peut se résumer par ''Lequel de nous deux s'occupent de l'autre ?''. Le manque d'entrain de Jürgen répond presque à sa question, alors il l'amène sur le lit, ne tardant pas spécialement pour l'aider à sortir de ses vêtements.

  
''Tu ne fais pas ça juste pour te venger de l'année dernière ?'' Niko ne s'était pas attendu à entendre cette question tout de suite, ou en tout cas pas à ce moment là

''J'aurais pu te demander la même chose l'année dernière, mais je t'ai laissé faire, alors arrête de penser que tout tourne autour de toi pour l'amour de Dieu.''

''Si ce n'est pas rapport à moi, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?''

''Le sexe. Tu m'as laissé repartir après avoir couché avec moi, une sale gueule de bois, et après tu ne m'as jamais rappelé. Tu as autant de responsabilités que moi.''

''Alors c'est une vengeance.''

''Un juste retour de bâton, je venais de me faire humilier et tu avais couché avec moi pour affirmer encore plus ta victoire. Maintenant, laisse-moi en faire de même, chacun doit assumer.''

''Tu es juste frustré sexuellement depuis que le Bayern t'a viré.''

''Je n'ai pas été viré !''

''Alors retrouve un club et va coucher avec l'un de tes joueurs !''

''C'est incroyable, je voulais te rendre ton réconfort de l'année dernière, Pep et Mauricio avaient raison, tu es arrogant ! Tu as gagné la Champions League et maintenant quoi ? Tu ne seras ni le premier ni le dernier Jürgen, aujourd'hui n'était qu'une défaite, tu ne vas pas en mourir et tout ira bien.''

''Ça se voit que ce n'était pas toi sur le terrain ce soir.''

''Pardon ?''

  
Niko n'a plus envie de rester à moins de dix mètres de Jürgen. Coucher avec lui la première fois lui avait donné de l'espoir, maintenant c'était juste une erreur, comme avoir voulu être aimable avec lui ce soir. Son poing est crispé. Il sait exactement ce que ça fait de perdre devant son public, alors c'est hors de question qu'il laisse ça passer, Niko n'a peut-être pas de médailles aussi dorées que celle de la Champions League, mais il mérite mieux que d'être considéré comme un coup d'un soir plus que risible en tant qu'entraîneur. Avec les dents serrées il ne peut qu'indiquer la porte avec l'index. Putain d'égo, quel était le but de venir s'il savait son choix, juste pour venir se plaindre et se convaincre qu'il n'est pas si mal ? Niko ressert ses poings quand la porte se referme, alors c'est comme ça qu'il est traité maintenant ? Un pauvre gars frustré à cause d'un club trop grand pour lui ? Hors de question qu'il accepte ça, il mérite mieux que d'être traité comme le moins que rien des entraîneurs. Il a besoin d'en parler avec Mauricio.

  
_____________________

  
Niko n'a pas beaucoup dormi qu'il se retrouve à Buenos Aires, son sommeil resté dans l'avion. Il a besoin d'en parler mais clairement pas avec Robert, alors Mauricio-dans le même cas que lui- Pochettino saura être une bonne oreille. Niko n'est pas réellement surpris d'être accueilli si gentiment par Mauricio, ça a toujours bien fonctionné entre eux. Il n'est pas non plus que sa situation soit si bien comprise, Mauricio a eu les mêmes fréquentations que lui quand il était encore en Premier League.

  
''J'avoue ne pas totalement comprendre pourquoi vous n'avez pas simplement couché ensemble, enfin, toi tu étais là pour ça et lui y est allé, alors pourquoi, malgré vos différents, n'avez-vous pas passé le cap ? Je sais à quel point une défaite aussi importante peut impacter, mais là, vous avez tous les deux merdés.''

''J'aurais pu ne pas réagir, mais c'était comme s'il m'avait personnellement, droit dans les yeux, traité de minable doublé d'une prostituée.''

''Ouch... De toutes façons c'est passé, tu n'as pas envie de recoucher avec lui ?''

''Malheureusement oui...''

''Dieu te protège, mais entre lui qui agit comme une bite et toi qui n'arrive pas à trouver quelqu'un d'autre, vous formez le pire couple probable.''

''Je ne veux pas former un couple avec Klopp !''

''Alors pourquoi vouloir devenir une sorte de sex friend ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas être considéré comme ça !''

''Je ne sais pas Mauricio, je voulais coucher avec lui et maintenant ça me frustre vraiment de ne pas pouvoir résoudre ce problème.''

''Couche avec moi dans le pire des cas.''

''Pardon ?!''

''SI tu es frustré, le temps que tu arrives à récupérer Klopp, essaye de passer ton énergie sur quelqu'un d'autre.''

''Je ne veux pas t'utiliser de cette manière Mauricio.''

''Je ne veux pas te laisse te faire prendre par n'importe qui à Liverpool, si tu dois réellement coucher avec Klopp, autant que tu puisses faire en sorte que ton joli fessier lui appartienne.''

''Je ne veux pas être en dessous ! Pas cette fois.''

''Pas sûr qu'il accepte d'inverser les rôles, même pour toi.''

''Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ?''

''Couche avec moi pour être sûr que c'est vraiment Klopp que tu veux.''

''Promets-moi que tu n'en parleras pas, et que tu ne m'en voudras pas.''

''Tu as ma parole, pour ça.''

  
Son pantalon trouve le chemin vers ses cuisses alors que Mauricio glisse sa main dans son boxer pour provoquer son érection confinée. Salaud. Entre Jürgen qui ne couche pas avec lui et Mauricio qui se fout de lui, Niko n'est pas prêt d'avoir une vie sexuelle normale.

  
''Pourquoi tu veux particulièrement coucher avec lui ?'' Mauricio lui souffle dans l'oreille, sa respiration chaude et plus stable que la sienne dictée par les effluves de son futur orgasme

''Il n'est pas ma première relation avec un homme, mais je ne sais pas... C'était mieux avec lui qu'avec les autres. J'ai passé toute la dernière année à coucher avec d'autres gars incapables de me donner les mêmes sensations...''

''Même pas avec moi ? Je serais presque blessé si je ne savais pas que ton joli cul ne s'attendait qu'aux allemands à la limite de la folie chaque jour qui passe.''

''La ferme...'' Malgré son propre égo, Niko ne peut qu'avouer que se retrouver à attendre que Mauricio le laisse éjaculer est satisfaisant, d'habitude quand il se retrouve au-dessus, ce n'est pas lui qui profite totalement de la sensation de plaisir de l'acte en lui-même

''Tu veux juste que quelqu'un t'aide à te comprendre, tu n'as pas à te blâmer pour ton homosexualité, si tu veux vraiment coucher avec Klopp je suis sûr qu'il comprendra, enfin, c'est une bite avec sa colère mais c'est ce que tu recherches apparemment.''

''Mauricio, s'il te plaît, arrête de parler de lui.''

''Pas ma faute si c'est lui qui te fait fantasmer.''

''Juste... Couche avec moi. Arrête de le mentionner, ça me stresse.''

''Bien compris coach.''

  
Mauricio arrête finalement de parler pour l'embrasser, son genou poussant contre son érection bloquée dans son boxer, son pantalon glissant de ses cuisses au sol, enfin. Tout son sang semble bouillir depuis qu'il s'est imaginé avec Klopp en lui. Il est à la fois écœuré de vouloir quand même coucher avec celui qui l'a humilié à l'Allianz mais aussi intrigué par ce que ça pourrait donner s'ils laissaient tous les deux leur égo de côté pour simplement baiser. C'est comme un rêve qui ne pourrait jamais se réaliser. Niko arrête d'y penser quand Mauricio lui retire son boxer et introduit un premier doigt sûrement lubrifié par sa propre salive. Bâtard, abrège... Vu le rire de l'argentin, il a dû dire ça à voix haute au lieu de le garder pour lui, mais ça vaut quand même, il n'est plus vierge pour l'amour de Dieu.

  
''Est-ce que je devrais parler comme lui ? Parler allemand pour te faire venir en un claquement de doigt ? Frotter ma joue mal rasée contre ton oreille pour imiter sa barbe sèche ?''

''Mauricio, baisse-moi, c'est tout !''

''Mais peut-être que tu aimerais recevoir une attention particulière ?''

''Arrête de faire l'enfant, je veux juste ta bite en moi...'' Niko se sent comme s'il allait pleurer, il sait que ses larmes sort déjà dans ses yeux, prêtes à tomber, il veut juste avoir quelqu'un en lui et recevoir un orgasme bordel, il ne demande pas le respect de Rummenigge...

''Je sais, mais je ne peux pas te laisser repartir comme ça, pleurnichant pour une relation sexuelle, tu mérites mieux que ça, mieux que d'aller voir Klopp pour qu'il couche avec toi et après te laisse une nouvelle repartir comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Tu n'es pas un raté, ni sa prostituée ou je ne sais quoi. Je comprends que ce soit lui qui te fasse envie, mais n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'une relation se construit. Je suis ton ami, mais je ne veux pas te retrouver en dépression à cause de sa putain d'arrogance.''

  
Niko ne sait pas quoi répondre. Mauricio a juste... Tellement raison. La relation sexuelle qui s'en suit ne l'enchante pas spécialement, c'est bon de se sentir moins vide et d'avoir une réponse à son érection, mais ce n'est toujours pas ça. Il veut Klopp. Putain, pourquoi a-t-il choisi le pire ?

  
_____________________

  
Retourner à Liverpool lui tord l'estomac, il n'en a que des mauvais souvenirs ces derniers mois. Dire qu'il a pris deux semaines pour se décider, il a intérêt d'avoir Klopp cette fois. Il ne devrait pas penser comme ça. Niko a pour autant repris une chambre d'hôtel, un sentiment de regret prenant fortement place dans son organisme alors que son téléphone est toujours entre ses mains. Merde. Plus possible de faire demi-tour, il va devoir assumer si une nouvelle fois tout se termine mal, et ça en a de fortes chances les connaissant...

  
Son sang tape dans ses veines alors qu'il entend un toquement à la porte. Niko aurait presque préféré rester seul, mais c'est trop tard pour quitter le pays et retourner à Salzbourg. Il laisse Jürgen entrer, c'est toujours plus ou moins froid entre eux, même s'il ne le souhaite pas, il a juste du mal avec le fait d'être aussi mal considéré. Pas le bon moment pour ça. Niko mord sa lèvre inférieure sous le regard de Jürgen, il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre pour amener, sans engueulade, son envie de coucher avec lui. Compliqué.

  
La main gauche de Klopp est sur sa joue alors que ses lèvres rejoignent les siennes. Comme leur premier baiser. Niko ne devrait pas s'en souvenir mais Jürgen approfondit la pression sur ses lèvres pour l'allonger sur le lit. Quand le souffle leur manque, Jürgen continue de réclamer ses lèvres, son autre main se perdant dans ses cheveux. Mauricio avait raison : Niko adore sentir le contact de sa barbe contre sa peau. Il est putain de vendu au gars qui l'a insulté la dernière fois qu'ils ont essayé de se fréquenter. Jürgen mordille sa lèvre inférieure en riant, comme s'il pouvait lire ses pensées, Niko sent ses joues rougir, c'est presque humiliant de devoir à chaque fois se retrouver à bégayer sous lui. Pourquoi est-il seulement surpris de sa réputation ?

  
''Toujours en train de penser, je suis à peine surpris que tu te sois retrouvé chez Pochettino, tu ne veux pas juste coucher avec moi et faire en sorte que tout se passe bien pour une fois ?''

''Premièrement : Comment sais-tu pour Mauricio ? Deuxièment : la première fois s'était bien passée.''

''Mauricio m'a appelé pour me dire de ne pas foirer avec toi. Maintenant que tu le dis, la première fois avec toi, totalement stressé, n'était pas catastrophique.''

''Dis juste que je suis un mauvais coup...''

''Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.''

  
Le sourire narquois qui naît sur les lèvres de Jürgen le fait grogner, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il sera respecté autant qu'il le voudrait. Par contre, il espère que l'allemand n'a pas entendu parler de son aventure avec Mauricio, sinon il va devoir supporter plus qu'une ou deux remarques à l'avenir. Son jean disparaît sur le sol, alors que le poids des vêtements de Jürgen a l'air de peser sur lui, une différence complète, mais ses pensées disparaissent quand l'une des mains du plus âgé se pose sur son boxer, appuyant sournoisement sur son érection gonflée. Enflure. Niko n'a pas envie de jouer à ça pendant des heures, alors il renversé Jürgen pour se situer au-dessus de lui. Maintenant ça lui plaît.

  
''Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un gars comme toi serait aussi nécessiteux d'une bonne baise.''

''Un gars comme moi ?'' Niko ne peut pas s'empêcher de demander alors qu'il s'occupe de retirer la couche indénombrable de vêtements de Klopp

''Un gars prude.''

''Je ne suis pas prude.''

''Allez, ce n'est pas parce que tu as couché avec Mauricio et moi que tu as perdu ton air innocent.'' Alors Mauricio lui a dit...

''Je n'ai pas couché qu'avec vous deux, je n'allais pas attendre pendant des semaines que vous soyez libres pour avoir une relation.''

''Oh, alors tu fais partie des grands, au sens métaphorique.''

''Ferme la Jürgen, s'il te plaît.''

  
Jürgen rit rapidement avant de faire glisser son boxer sur ses cuisses, Niko plisse ses lèvres en sentant ses jambes être totalement nues pour les yeux du plus âgé. Son dos heurte le matelas avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, les vieux sont rapides finalement... Jürgen sourit au-dessus de lui avant de faire disparaître sa tête entre ses jambes, pas spécialement ce qu'il attendait de sa part, mais sentir sa langue sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse une nouvelle fois ne peut que lui voler son souffle le temps d'une seconde.

  
''Considère ça comme un cadeau pour la dernière fois.'' Jürgen lui murmure en traçant une veine sur son pénis, merde

''La fois où tu m'as insulté ?''

''Je ne voulais pas te blesser pour ma défense ! Non, je veux parler de notre première fois, celle où je t'ai sorti de ce bar pour te ramener dans ma chambre, en déviant tous les ordres de mes supérieurs pour te laisser dormir dans un lit sûr.''

''Tu m'aurais laissé dormir dans ce bar que ça aurait été la même chose, je me suis fait engueuler par Rummenigge au final.''

''Près de moi j'étais sûr que rien ne t'arriverait, je ne pouvais pas laisser n'importe qui te toucher.''

''Tu étais n'importe qui à ce moment.''

''Mais j'ai pris soin de ta bouille bourrée Niko.''

''Mon héros.''

  
Niko rit en essayant d'oublier que tout ça part d'une défaite, mais tout ce qui finit bientôt par sortir de sa gorge est un gémissement quand Jürgen prend sa bite dans sa bouche chaude. Maudite soit sa bouche... C'est la deuxième fois en un an que sa langue le rend pantelant, à croire que seul lui pourra le remettre dans cet état... Niko mord sa lèvre inférieure le temps de la fellation, le temps que son orgasme survienne. Enfin.

  
''J'espère ne pas t'avoir insulté cette fois, softie.''

''Je ne suis pas soft Jürgen...''

''Seulement innocent pour ton âge.''

''Ferme-la...''

  
Fin


End file.
